falamoorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire of Falamoore
The Empire of Falamoore is the oldest and largest nation in The Known World and the heart of the continent Eldas, its the centre of modern civilization and the most powerful nation known by the world. With a three thousand year long history, Falamoore is the oldest nation in Eldas, its the centre of civilization and the father of all Eldas nations. Holding the seat of the Eldas and most of the worlds most powerful monarch and at the same time hosting the The Known Worlds largest and most widespread religion. History of Falamoore The Empire of Falamoore was founded by Ascan I Falian, the first Emperor of Falamoore and later (500 years later) was risen to godhood by the newly founded Falistic Church (See Falism for more). Faloorian Government The Faloorian Government consists of a large hierarchical order with many sub-branches and organizations. Primarily the Government in Falamoore consist of two branches, The Citadel Regime and the Imperial Chantry, even though the Chantry mostly governs itself, it must still obey the commands and the will of the Emperor of Falamoore. Citadel Regime The Citadel Regime (AKA The Citadel Branch) is the largest piece of Faloorian government, it covers all and everyone from the Emperor until the lowliest of servants and slaves. The Citadel Regimes commands are laws, however they do not apply directly to the Imperial Chantry unless said law, commandment, decision or act is said to do so by the Emperor himself, or a majority vote on the Dragoncouncil. The Citadel Regime consist of several sub-branches itself, and start at the top with the Emperor of Falamoore, following the Emperor comes the HIgh Councillor and the Dragoncouncil. These three parts of the Citadel Regime are commonly referred to as just the High Council. The High Council The High Council as stated previously, is the top part of the Faloorian Hierarchy consisting of the Emperor of Falamoore, The High Councillor and the Dragoncouncil. The Emperor of Falamoore is the absolute authority and supreme monarch in all of Falamoore, with an unquestionable authority and the right to veto any and all decisions made by any lower authority. Whilst the Emperor is the chief governing authority in Falamoore, he is also the authoritative regent of one of Falamoores three Kingdoms, Aernika. Which is the core Kingdom and the founding nation of the Empire. The High Councillor is a member of the Dragoncouncil and is elected every ten year. The High Councillor can only be one of the three council races; human, elf or dwarf, all other races in Falamoore have no seat on the Dragoncouncil and no authority close to the Emperor. The position of High Councillor, is the position with most power beneath the Emperor of Falamoore. Some of the High Councillor's duties are that of managing the Dragoncouncil and setting up and arranging meetings, and also serving as viceroy of the city of Redcrest, the seat of the Empire. Lastly the High Council consists of the third branch, The Dragoncouncil. The Dragoncouncil is an elective rule consisting of nine elected representatives, three of each species (Dwarf, elf and human) one of these being elected the High Councillor. In addition to these nine elected representatives are the monarchs of each species under the Emperor, The Elven King/Queen of Ermion, the Dwarven King/Queen of Khaz Anakor and the Emperor, which also serves as the King of Aernika and Emperor of the Faloorian Empire. Each of these have voting rights within the Dragoncouncil. The Ministry and The High Magistrate The Ministry and the High Magistrate are the second highest parts of the Citadel Regime, The Ministry is the largest branch of the Citadel Regime and also the one that spans the most populace, most, if not all government officials, soldiers or worker in Falamoore answers ultimately to one of the Ministry (i.e Ministry of Labour, Ministry of Diplomacy) The Magistrate is the governmental branch with equal power to the Ministry, the Magistrate decides on matters regarding the law and criminals, essencially they are the judges, deciding on how laws voted forth by the Dragoncouncil, the Emperor, or the Ministry should be enforced and handled. The Imperial Chantry (This segment covers the Imperial Chantry as a governmental authority in Falamoore, for more information regarding the actual religious organization and the faith, see The Imperial Chantry of Falism) The Imperial Chantry, as a segment of the Faloorian Government is the religious authority and controls and decides on matter regarding the faith. The Imperial Chantry is self governing and elects its own officials and votes on its own laws and matters. The Imperial Chantry cannot override a decision from the Dragoncouncil, nor the Emperor, but other than that they decide on their own matters and decrees. The Imperial Chantry also commands a large holy order known as the The Templar Order of Falamoore, or just The Order. It is a large organization of holy knights in the service of the Imperial Chantry and the service of the Emperor himself, if the Imperial Chantry and the Emperor give different orders, The Order is commanded to follow the orders of the Emperor, as he is the absolute authority in Falamoore. Faloorian Religion The major religion in The Empire is also the only religion acknowledged by the Citadel Regime and the Imperial Chantry is Falism, for a more detailed read religion in Falamoore and Eldas, see The Imperial Chantry of Falism. Geography Falamoore as a nation is generally very flat, most of Falamoores central regions are large flat plains covered in forests. Other than the massive flat territories the northern regions of Falamoore are very mountainous and the western reaches, more specifically the elven kingdom of Ermion, is located within a large valley covered by woods and forests.